Forgotten Memories
by Hafous
Summary: Hiyori walks up to find her self sleeping in the arms of a man!  Who is it? and what is going on?  Sukish summery, just read and find out what happens, don't forget to review.


**.:Forgotten Memories:.**

**Author Note:**

I don't know what's up with me but I just felt the urge to write a Shiyori one-shot, so here ya go folks!

Remember to be kind enough and leave a review, if I got lots of reviews am gonna write anther one sooner (:

Plus feel free to check out my other Shiyori story (Mine) !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Warm rays of sunlight tangled Hiyori's closed eyelashes, urging her to open her eyes, and welcome the new morning. Groaning and stirring, Hiyori felt tow foreign muscular hands hugging her waist, her back glued to a very warm chest. Still unable to understand what was going around her, mind already panicking. Heart beat going like crazy, as if it was drumming in her tightening ribcage, Hiyori opened her eyes slowly, then tried swiftly to turn her head around to figure out who the hell dared to invade the sanctuary of her bed. And worst cling to her like glue.

To tell the truth Hiyori half expected the face that her eyes would meet, but that didn't prevent from her face turning blue then a deep scarlet crimson, all the blood in her body rushing to her now tomato cheeks. Hiyori escaped from the iron embrace around her waist gracefully, taking full awareness not to wake the sleeping figure next to her, gulping dry air when she felt his body fidget right next to her now setting body burning the place their bare skin brushed, his well build frame now more clear to Hiyori's still shocked eyes, as he slept on his back now. The sun rays that broke from the window kissing his faint tanned chest, as it rose with every intake of air.

Feeling all the more confused, irritated all mixed with a deep sensation of pure anger, Hiyori's eyes flickered examing the room they were in, certainly not hers, and also not his. Freaking out even more, Hiyori's eyes took a glimpse at what she was wearing, barley cocking at what she saw. Was she dressed in black see-through lingerie?

Hiyori couldn't help but notice how it hugged her bust perfectly, only reaching to mid thigh. How she even dared to buy such a thing nonetheless wear it was beyond Hiyori at this moment.

Feeling insecure and exposed, Hiyori tired to find her beloved sandal that she would shove in his face as soon as he wakes up, but the stupid thing was no where to be found. Gathering the white sheets that lay effortlessly above her almost naked body, tightening her grip on her chest, Hiyori was about to leave the king sized bed that she didn't even admit she was sleeping in not a several minutes ago, and with such a guy.

A sturdy grip caught her wrist even before her little feet could move themselves to escape from this place, feeling shocked Hiyori dared to turn her face to me his.

Shinji's hazel like honey eyes meet Hiyori's confused ones, pouring so many emotions in hers.

Love, care, happiness, lust and most of all pure unmasked desire.

His eyes roaming her body so shamelessly, his eyes almost predatory.

Hiyori was always the boss of herself and maybe everyone around her as well, she always was in control, never yields to anyone. Anything that stood in her way would be crushed so mercilessly by her brutal strength. So why was she feeling so helpless now all of a sudden? Her skin feeling sweaty, heat invading her whole defenseless body so urgently, a new kind of emotion washing all over her, her eyes seeing only the man that was now in front of her vision, Hiyori could only see Shinji and nothing else.

"Hiyori…" his lips somehow was now near her ear lop tugging at it so gently, his hot breath tickling Hiyori's neck, making her wither under his touch, she hated this; being so weak cause of this man, yet she enjoyed this breath taking pleasure she was feeling to it's last drop.

Regaining her composure, Hiyori backed away from Shinji as he let go of her hand unwillingly, clutching the white sheets all the more to her chest, Hiyori felt that she wouldn't be deceived anymore by him, even if he looked so alluring in her eyes for the first time at that moment. Thinking that it was the right time for him to give answers on what the fuck was going on.

"What the fuck are ya doing, dickhead?" yelling her words at Shinji, Hiyori felt somehow in control again, wanting to continue her taking in charge plane Hiyori added "Sneaking to my bed at night, knowing fully that ya will be killed the very next mornin' isn't called courage ya know; it's called pure stupidity. But knowing you I guess it can't be helped!"

Hiyori in all her restored mighty (or so she thought) stared right back into the now confused eyes of Shinji, a hint of sadness painting the honey like eyes a brown shade. The look on his face even more intense, Hiyori feeling for once bad about abusing him with her words with a little guilty flibing inside her stomach. Eyes lowering themselves as she didn't have the courage she just thought she had back in hand and ready to use again against this pervert.

Shinji's slender finger tips brushed Hiyori's chin lifting it up so tenderly "I know it's been too long getting to this point, and that's it's all hard and new on ya but your killing me with yer words" eyes now bleeding hers to say something Hiyori knew very well that she didn't have a clue what it was.

"What do ya mean, Shinji?" confusion coating her words, face turning to the side in order not to lock eyes with him.

"Why am I dressed like this? Why are we sleeping in the same bed, Shinji? You know I wanted to be a virgin bride all my life you stupid asshole!" feeling a hint a moist clouding her vision, Hiyori held all her bottling emotions in, deciding that now was the right time to shoot him daggers, eyes locking again for the second time.

"But Hiyori, last night we alrea-…" and before he was able to explain anything, Hiyori attacked him so powerfully, mind now gone crazy, body movements gone frantic as well, as she slammed her hands hard on his chest almost on the verge of a mental break down, he could he do this to her?

Stealing her most precious thing like that?

"GIVE ME BACK MY VIRGINITY YA ASSHOLE!" screaming and kicking, rage controlling all her actions, Shinji now feeling all the more confused and furious at the women he loved the most decided to use some harmless force to calm her down.

Hiyori suddenly and without any warning ahead what so ever felt Shinji's hot and wet lips crashing so forcefully against her closed ones, trying to resist at first. Her little body not able to shove his large one off of her even an inch as his tongue violently shoved itself into her mouth, his hands already was placed to tightly on her rear. As she couldn't help but notice how in a matter of a second Shinji was able to force her so easily on her back, now laying on top of her, feasting on her lips like a hungry animal, knowing that the look in his eyes she noticed earlier was so much in it's place.

Hiyori wasn't going to surrender to his burning touch like this, she would fight back, that was the way she always dealt with things and this time wasn't any different.

So Hiyori not knowing how she knew what to do in the first place, thinking that this was just her animal instincts taking in charge battled violently with Shinji's wet and delicious tongue, a sigh of sarcasm leaving his lips as he attacked her swollen lips now again, pushing his hungry lips fervently against hers noticing Hiyori's cute attempts of angling her head to the side to get more of this tasty like heaven kiss. While she gasped for air, as he could feel as well hear the groans that purred in her throat. His hands now traveling and exploring her curves, up and down, sending Hiyori electric shock of pure hot pleasure.

Hiyori's hands found the silk blond locks on his head, tangling her small fingers deep within, almost scratching his scalp in the process, Hiyori brought Shinji even closer to her, wanting to ravage his forbidden like lips even more, not even feeling embarrassed at the boldness she never knew she even had inside her, just wanting to swallow Shinji whole, from head to toe. This surely was against everything she ever believed, but she already realized it was too late to back off, so Hiyori decided she would enjoy this rare fruit while she was able to, leaving the logical thinking for later.

Hiyori's hand was now circled around Shinji's neck tighter than ever, gasping as she felt Shinji's big and cold hands now at her back, supporting her weight as she tried to close the gab that was suddenly created between the two as they panted in need for air. Shinji's mouth was wet, warm and utterly delicious, this heavenly lips were barely mere inches away from hers and she couldn't bare being away from them so Hiyori was now the one who moved to catch his lips with her wanting ones, their tongues doing furious battles, his teeth nipped at her bottom lip, as her fingers tightened even more in his hair, a deep moan escaping her throat driving Shinji all the more to the edge of his sanity.

A train of raw memories hit Hiyori hard, suddenly it all became crystal clear to her. This wasn't wrong, the whole situation was how it was supposed to be, last night she and Shinji had finally became one, a pair, a couple, tow sides to the same page, they had finally after so long and too many ugly fights and unspeakable desires, Shinji and Hiyori was now a married couple, husband and wife till death do them apart.

How could she forget the whole past ten years, all what they have gone through, the big battle with Aizen, their victory, the Vizard finally being able to be sent free from their curse that hunted them that night. And most of it all how could she forget all the moments she had lived with Shinji, the good and the bad ones?

Hugging his warm body to hers, Hiyori knew deeply that this was her place, where she belonged. Right in the arms of the man that she loved the most, in Shinji's arms.

Locking lips with him once again, knowing that was going to relive another night like the one she lived last night, chuckling at the fact that Shinji had respected her desire of wanting to be a virgin bride, happy that now she could have him all to her self, for eternity and beyond.

* * *

To tell the truth this was supposed to be a lemon XD but somehow it turned out like this!

Hope you enjoyed reading about one of favorite couples!

REVIEW

**Hafous**


End file.
